


Sweet Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An AU where Gary is captured by Todd Watson. Set after season two but a different world where the Happy Ship was not destroyed. I went ahead and posted this as anonymous because I feel this story has some stuff I just felt more comfortable with posting without my name. But enjoy!
Relationships: Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU where happy ship was not destroyed and Gary is captured by Todd. Set in the future of Final Space. I always wondered, if Hyper 76 could let the person see their happiest dreams, then surely there's another serum that makes them see their worst nightmares as well.

The first thing that came to Gary's mind was that he was lying on something soft. Was he in bed? No, that wasn't it. He attempted to sit up, only to find his wrists and ankles were strapped down. His limbs were extremely weak as well, barely able to struggle against the restraints. After a moment, he opened his eyes, taking in the bright light. He recognized this place.  
The happy ship.

  
"Ah, Gary Goodspeed, you're finally awake! I thought I was going to have to inject you with something. Glad you won't miss this." The voice chuckled, opening the dome to the bubble Gary was restrained inside of. The plastic tube was once again connected to the side of his neck.

  
"Hope it's comfortable."

  
"Huh..wha..what's going on?" 

  
"Don't even bother struggling. I've injected you with a serum that makes your bones feel like jelly. It's worthless."

  
"Todd?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The tall man looked down at Gary.

  
"Welcome to your worst nightmare Gary."

  
Gary suddenly began to feel very afraid as his brain finally caught up to him and realized exactly what was going on.

  
"What are you going to do?" asked Gary, gently tugging at the restraints even though it was no use. Besides, he could barely feel his arms and legs to begin with.

  
"That would ruin the suprise if I just told you." Todd reached up and took off the mask, setting it neatly on the floor beside him before turning back towards his captive. Suddenly, the bright lights in the ship dimmed, and a reddish glow enveloped the two humans. Gary noticed most of the orbs were powered down, lying off to the sides of the ship.

  
"I've been looking all over space for you, Gary. You weren't easy to find."

  
"So you've been stalking me? Little creepy, but okay." Todd frowned, retracted his left arm, then slapped Gary across the face, the sound echoing across the enormous room.

  
"Ow! Okay, geez! Well first it didn't hurt that bad because your hand is covered in fur! But what the hell is your deal!?" The blonde struggled against his restraints even more, draining every last bit of energy his body could muster before he fell limp, sighing.

  
"Don't feel too bad Gary. Even the strongest aliens in the galaxy haven't been able to resist my serum. The effects will wear off in about a day." Todd leaned in closer to Gary, bringing himself equal to his left ear. "As for what my "deal" is, you already know. I'm going to make you suffer." The amount of disgust in the man's voice made Gary shiver. Leaning back, Todd lifted up Gary's chin, a smile creeping across his face.  
"This is fun. I can make you do whatever I want. I like this feeling."

  
"Why? I still don't understand...Why are you doing this to me?" The man wanted to pull away from his captor's grasp, but his body ignored him. Gary felt like a giant lump of jelly.

  
"I need something, anything to try and decrease the amount of pain I feel. Did you not listen to me the last time you were here? My wife and child died when the Earth was pulled into the breach. You were the only answer I had as to why any of it even happened. Sure, maybe you weren't the exact cause of the situation...but I need someone to take this rage out on. Even if I won't feel better overall, I think this will make me happy, least for a few hours." Todd strolled over to a nearby table and gathered a few glass syringes into his hands.  
Gary could hear clinking as Todd worked, pouring a jet black liquid into a vile before lifting it up for the victim to see. The needle was huge, extremely larger than last time.

  
"Get ready, Gary. Your journey is about to begin." Stepping closer, Todd approached his captive, holding the needle in his right hand. A new wave of panic rose in Gary and his mind begged his body to pull at the restraints, but failed.

  
"No, don't. Don't do this man." Gary pleaded. 

  
A fluffy hand pushed Gary's chin up, the needle brushing against soft skin.

  
"You're making a mistake! Quinn, Little Cato, they'll come for me. You won't stand a chance against them."   
This only made Todd chuckle.

  
"That's great, I have plans for them as well. Let me tell you something Gary. You know what it feels like to lose everything? To see your wife and son murdered right in front of your eyes and you can't do a damn thing about it? Because once they do arrive, you'll know."

  
"No!" Gary gritted his teeth.

  
"Sweet dreams, Gary Goodspeed." he said, zero emotion on his face as he plunged the needle into the soft skin, the liquid draining quickly from the vile. Gary gasped as he felt the cold substance enter into his bloodstream, Todd ripping the needle out with little care.

  
"You..you-sonofa-" Dark spots clouded his vision as Todd laughed, shutting the dome to the happy bubble. Reaching down, he lifted up the mask, so Hushfluffle's smile would be the last thing Gary saw before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Crimson Light, crew members scrambled to look for weapons and other tools needed to storm Todd's ship. How the creep had managed to kidnap Gary and get away, they couldn't figure out. All they knew was they had to get to him, and quickly.  
Gary had told Quinn about Todd and why there was a mad man out there who wanted him dead. She figured they would of been safe though, since the universe was such an enormous place. Yet somehow, Todd tracked their ship down again and managed to sweep up Gary out from under their feet without them even realizing before it was too late.

  
Quinn rested her hands on the controls, hoping AVA's cameras were active and that they captured the direction Todd's ship had flown in.  
"AVA, as soon as you find the ship, light fold us straight there. Any moment we waste is a moment Gary could be getting tortured." Quinn nervously tapped her fingers against the screen, hoping the Crimson Light's AI would cooperate with her and do as she asked. AVA was generally kind, but also had a bit of an attitude. The two of them seemed to get along decently but still had their moments.

  
_"I'm scanning for traces of his ship. Pardon but while Todd snuck aboard, he shut off my monitors and sensors. I barely remember the event at all."_ AVA finished, continuing the search.

  
"How could I of let this happen?" Quinn cursed herself, shaking her head. HUE wobbled up next to her, Mooncake hovering above him.

  
_"This sort of reminds me of when you were trapped inside of final space. Gary was worried sick about you."_ he spoke, resting his robotic hand on Quinn's leg, since that's all he could really reach.

  
Quinn sighed, leaning against the controls, then walked over and plopped herself down in the captain's chair, taking hold of the levers. Little Cato sprinted up behind her holding a laser gun almost as large as the Ventrexian himself.

  
"Did you find them!? Let's go!" he was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation of a battle and worry for his father. Ash and Fox came up behind him, looking extremely worried.

  
"Well, we checked the ship for any signs at all that Todd left behind, and there aren't any. Well, except for this note that we found lying next to Gary's bed." Ash handed Quinn a small piece of white paper, which looked as though it had been crinkled up and opened again multiple times. They also noticed a tiny blood stain at the corner.

  
**"Want him? Come get him."**

  
Quinn scrunched the piece of paper in her hand, dropping it onto the floor.  
"That bastard."

  
"It's obviously a trap." spoke Avocato, the last one to enter the bridge. The taller Ventrexian was carrying two guns, both larger than Little Cato himself.

  
"No kidding. Gary told me why Todd hates him. I know he wants us there too so he can murder every single one of us. But we have to save Gary."  
"Ah that poor kid went and got himself kidnapped." Sheryl plopped down in one of the chairs, turning to face towards the windshield.

  
"You know, you could of done something! Todd may of turned off the cameras and AVA's system but there's still lots of us aboard! Surely one of us could of heard or done something!" Quinn glared at Sheryl, and the older woman only returned the look.

  
"Hey! Same goes for you kiddo! You had a bedroom closest to his! And what, Mooncake? Don't you normally sleep with the kid!?" 

  
"No, Mooncake was with me tonight because...I was having nightmares again." Little Cato spoke, causing everyone in the bridge to turn their attention towards him.

"Chookity, chookity pok pok!?" worried Mooncake, kicking his legs anxiously. 

"Guys, it's no one's fault, okay? Mooncake, you were being good by giving Little Cato some comfort while he slept. It's what Gary would of wanted. The thing to do now is just find him and get him out of there." Spoke Ash, gently petting the green alien's head.

  
"I have an exact location on Todd's ship." interrupted AVA.

  
"Well then, let's go! Ash is right, it doesn't matter how it happened. What matters is that we save Gary. Let's go get him, AVA." Quinn pushed the levers forth, sending the Crimson Light into light fold.

* * *

  
Gary felt as though he were falling. His guts lurched forth and he gasped, reaching his arms forth attempting to grab ahold of something solid. The world around him enveloped him in darkness as he smacked against concrete. He felt as though he should of been dead, nothing but a smear on the ground. Yet, here he was, pulling himself up from the freezing floor, his eyes attempting to focus.

  
**_"I wish you were never born."_** whispered a familiar voice.

  
"Huh?"

  
The blonde turned his eyes towards his right, seeing Sheryl standing above him, her aging blonde hair drenched in sweat. Her eyeliner was dripping down her cheeks like river. Although these features disturbed him, the worst part of her appearance was the downright hatred in her light blue eyes as she stared down at her son.

  
"Mom?" Gary asked, sitting up straight before Sheryl's boot came forth and shoved Gary down onto the ground, crushing the air out of his body.  
"Agh! What the hell!?" Gary clutched his side, ribs scorching like fire. Sheryl retracted her boot and stood up straight once more, shaking her head as she looked down at her disgrace of a son.

  
**"You ruined everything. John is dead because of you. He wouldn't of even went into space if it weren't for you because we would of still been together if you hadn't been born."**

  
Gary winced, then tried to speak. He had no idea in hell what was going on. All he knew was his mother was here, her rage in full swing. He thought she had forgiven him? No. No. She had nothing to forgive because he did nothing to her!

  
**"You're a mistake!!"** Sheryl lifted her boot, nearly ready to kick him again when he shot forth, pushing her backwards onto the concrete.

  
"No! I told you once and I'll tell you again! You caused those problems with dad! I just existed! You're not doing this to me again!" Gary huffed, but instead of fighting back like he expected her to, Sheryl's body began to fizz, then she disiengrated, right before Gary's wide eyes.

  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" 

  
"So sad."

  
Gary jumped back, turning towards the source of the voice. Todd stood there, complete in his furry outfit.  
"What is this place?" asked the blonde, taking a step away from the taller man. Todd only shrugged, stepping closer to the uneasy victim.

  
"Whatever you make it, Gary. I created a serum that let you live out your happiest and most wonderful dreams. Who said I couldn't create one that did the exact opposite?"

  
"Alright alright, fine! I just have to not think. Not think about anything at all." he told himself, closing his eyes and remaining still.

  
"Yeah, it doesn't work that way."

  
"Hmph."

  
"You have more to see. Don't waste it on looking at me."

  
Gary finally managed to take in his surrounings. Which, was not too impressive. The ground was cold concrete, but everything else was pitch black. No horizon, no buildings, spaceships, trees, or stars.

"I don't really "see" what more there it to see." Suddenly he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

  
**"Gary?"**

  
"Q-Quinn!?" Gary flinched, glancing behind him to see Nightfall standing there. He screamed.

  
Nightfall wasn't really herself. Her eyes were pitch black, her body seemed to melt as she stepped forward, droplets the colors of her clothes landing around her feet. Her hair was a mess, and despite being eyeless, tears streamed from the empty sockets and down her cheeks. She was in pain, and distress.

  
"N-nightfall..." Gary's entire body began to shake.

  
**"Why Gary? Why did you let me do it? I didn't want to die."** Her voice was tired, full of sadness at the same time. She took another step forward, reaching her disintegrating hand out towards him.

  
"No! I didn't want you to do it!" Gary cried, tears brimming on his eyes.

  
**"Then why did you let me? Why didn't you want me?"**

  
"I didn't want you to! And we went over this! You're not my Quinn! But that didn't mean I didn't care about you and wanted you to die!"

  
" **Then why Gary?" Whyyyyy...."** Her body began to disinegrate more, until the skin evaporated off her and she was nothing more than a skeleton, bones crumbling over and clashing against the floor, creating a disturbing sound.

  
"Nooo!! It's not real!!" Gary screamed, covering his eyes. "It's not real and you're not going to keep doing this to me Todd! Let me out of here!"

  
"So much loss, right? Your mother hated you, your friend died. Oh, let's see what else your mind can cook up! I'm having fun." Todd's voice boomed over the void.  
The skeleton at Gary's feet turned into dust.

"P-please. No more. I don't want to see this."

"I didn't want to see my wife and child die. But the universe sucks, doesn't it?"

"Please."

A moment of silenced passed between them before Todd's laughter filled the void.

"Oh! I've detected an approaching starship in the real world. Can't wait to meet them and have fun with them."

"Todd, no!" 

....

"Todd!!!??"

"Oh god..." Gary collapsed onto the ground, running his hands through his locks.

"Oh Quinn. Please be safe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter. I might make tiny updates to this chapter. I'm trying to improve with each one. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading. Sorry for this chapter being shorter. Hopefully the next one will be longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like angst.

Todd yanked his mask off his head, tossing it onto the ground and glancing quickly to make sure his captive was still under the effects of the serum. Gary's body was limp, the only movement the steady rise and fall of his chest. Even if Todd couldn't be there to watch Gary suffer under all his insecurities and worst fears, the serum would continue to work perfectly on its own.

"Good. You stay here and have fun while I go take care of your family."

* * *

_"We're approaching Todd's ship. I would advise we remain unseen. I'm detecting a large weapon hidden inside of the ship itself."_ AVA's voice rang over the system. 

Quinn tugged the levers backwards, allowing the Crimson Light to decrease speed. She couldn't help but be slightly proud of herself. She'd only flown this ship one other time since being rescued from final space. Gary was sitting in the chair with her, showing her all the neat tricks and new dials the Crimson Light had compared to the Galaxy One.

The thought caused her stomach to feel like another butterfly entered, flapping around, minding its own business. Ever since they were reunited, she'd been spending hours with Gary, talking about space, learning more about one another's past and trying to figure out how to deal with Invictus. Before closing the breach, they'd been so rushed that they barely had time to even enjoy a tiny date on Earth before quickly having to leave so they weren't sucked into space or scorched by lava.

As much as Quinn wanted to focus on the mission at hand, she couldn't help but admit to herself that her moments spent with Gary were some of the best. They'd been taking things slower, since they had much more time on their hands now. Yet every now and then, he'd pop open a bottle of the best wine he could find aboard the ship and they'd share a drink while watching the stars pass by. Sometimes they would spend an hour, maybe two, lying in the virtualnasium, letting their minds take them wherever they wished. Perhaps that was why her feelings for him were growing stronger by the day. Because being with Gary meant comfort. Although they barely got any peace, and hardly ever got any privacy with KVN floating around the ship, whenever she was near him, she felt more at home.

"Hey, Quinn, not trying to bother you or anything, but you're kind of spacing out." Spoke Little Cato, the orange Ventrexian watching her with concern. She shook herself out of her thoughts and pulled the levers back more, nearly bringing the starship to a halt.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." The woman ran a hand through her hair, straightening her headband before standing up and walking towards the window, noticing the happy ship floating in the distance.

  
"About Gary?"

  
"How'd you know?"

  
"I mean, we're probably all pretty much thinking about Gary right now. I am. I'm worried. A lot. Like, what if he dies? I don't want to lose a dad again. Oh god, what if he dies? Ash what if he dies?" He asked, turning towards the pink haired teen, tail swishing back and forth anxiously.

"Hey, hey it's okay! Heh, don't worry Little Cato. He's not going to die. We're going to save him." comforted Quinn, patting the kid's head.

"Right. Yeah. We're gonna save him...how?" he asked, ears perking up in curiosity.

  
"With a little help from stealth, and also guns."

* * *

Gary Goodspeed understood that every object in his field of vision was fake. But he did have to brag, his mind could create some decently violent images. Apparently Todd was bringing him down memory lane as he watched Avocato's chest explode into pieces as his mangled corpse drifted away from the Galaxy One. Or his father shutting the door in his face before sacrificing himself once more to close the breach in space.  
His mother and Nightfall had already made their appearances.

"Alright, what's next? Me burning my house down? Quinn saying she didn't remember me after coming aboard the Galaxy One? Me losing Quinn to the breach? When I thought I was going to lose Mooncake to the Arachnitects? Come on, I lived through it once, I'll live through it again. And I dealt with everything in the real world! What do you possibly think you could throw at me that I haven't thought of or seen!?"

  
A gentle beat.

Another.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, a splash of red flashed in Gary's vision, causing the man to stumble before catching his balance. Gary expected some horrifying monster, yet the only creature he could spot was the butterfly resting on his shoulder, the red and yellow wings softly opening and closing.

"M-Mooncake...old Mooncake! It's you!"

  
Mooncake simply crawled along Gary's shoulder, the edge of its wing tickling Gary's cheek.

  
"Heh, I know you're not real. But that doesn't mean it's not nice to see you again. How you been, little guy?"

  
Mooncake only crawled along, before drifting off his jacket and back into the air.

  
"Good talk."

  
This had been the first time Mooncake had gotten to take flight. He stayed inside of his old jar most of the time until he built himself a tiny cucoon. Gary knew he was going to let the little guy free once he formed into a butterfly. He just wanted to watch him for a bit longer before he had to let the last piece of his father he had go. But before he had been able to let Mooncake fly, bullies from down the street shattered the jar against the ground, killing Mooncake before he even had a chance to spread his wings. He'd always felt horrible that the poor guy never got a chance to truly live.  
Lost in thought, Gary barely noticed Mooncake was beginning to travel further away, growing smaller and smaller by the second. A tiny splash of color against a dark and dreary background.

"Hey...wait up little buddy!" Sprinting, he began to chase after the insect. After all, he was stuck here. Why not see what his little buddy was up too? The only bad memory Gary had with butterfly Mooncake was him getting smashed inside of his jar. And he was free now. 

  
"Little guy, where are you going? Mooncake?"

Landing on the ground, the butterfly stretched each wing out, causing Gary's breath to catch. Tiny holes occupied each wing, Mooncake himself crumpling onto the floor. Stepping over, Gary picked up the tiny creature into his hands, rubbing it's soft butterfly head best he could without crushing him.  
  
"You never did get a chance, did you? I'm so sorry. If you were given better care and the right person, you could of lived a full life. I'm sorry little guy." Gary sighed, holding the dying butterfly close to his chest.  
  
_"I'm so sorry."_

"Huh?" Gary's eyes widened as he looked towards the source of the voice.

 _"I'm-I'm so sorry Thunder-Bandit! Please! Please wake up!"_

"Little Cato?" asked Gary, eyes widened. 

Gary understood. This was apparently the next phase in the nightmare serum. Since the serum must of realized past trauma wasn't having much of an effect anymore, it decided to create something fresh.

_"Dad! You can't! You can't leave too! I can't lose you!"_

Gary wanted to turn away from the view. From what he could see, Little Cato, Quinn, Mooncake, Avocato, and HUE were surrounding something on the ground. Fox stood behind them, holding a sobbing Ash.   
Despite every part of his instinct telling him not to step forward and look, his legs moved him closer to the group, his hands still gently holding the dead butterfly.

  
 _"He's gone. Oh God, he's gone...Gary!"_ cried Quinn, pulling a version of himself into her arms, cradling his broken and beaten body. Little Cato pressed his face into dead Gary's shoulder, sobbing. Avocato rested a hand on his son's shoulder, eyes closed, before kneeling down with Quinn and the rest of them.

 _"Why'd you do it man?"_ he mumbled under his breath, before slamming a fist into the concrete floor. Mooncake looked as though he were near exploding, screaming out in frustration and grief. Ready to bring a halt to all life in the universe.

  
And it occurred to Gary that this was a fear.

  
Not dying, no.

  
A fear that if something were to happen to him, that Mooncake would obliterate the universe in the blink of an eye, even accidentally killing loved ones. Before closing the breach, Nightfall had warned that in many of her timelines, he'd died and Mooncake took revenge on every planet in existence. And Gary wouldn't be here to stop him. He wouldn't be there to protect Quinn, Little Cato, HUE, Ash, or Fox. He would leave them behind, and he couldn't be there for them.

"Alright, I get what you're doing now. Can we please skip to the next thing?" asked Gary to no one in particular, finally focusing his eyes in a different direction than his mourning family.

A second later, the feeling of dust filled Gary's hand as he realized butterfly Mooncake had disintegrated. Letting the dust drift onto the floor, Gary toned out the crew's cries, before each voice died out, until the only one remaining was Mooncake. 

Eyes glowing, Mooncake illuminated the void, sending forth a blast so powerful Gary shielded his eyes before tumbling down onto the concrete. As quickly as the vision had appeared, Mooncake fluttered out of existence, and Gary was left alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third part. I thought I would only finish this story in three parts but that won't be the case. There will be more. I hope everyone who is reading is enjoying the story so far. Advice is always appreciated. Always trying to improve. This chapter is also kind of short. I apologize. I've just been stuck on a lot of stuff and can't seem to find motivation.

"What kind of ship is that?" asked Avocato, taking a closer glimpse at the approaching spacecraft.

"It's a power station. They drain the energy out of living beings until they die." answered Little Cato. "We had to get Gary out of there before. I feel like this time won't be as easy."

"Yeah it will! We just have to unplug the suction cup thingy from Gary's neck just like last time!" interrupted KVN, flying up above the crew. "It'll be a snap."

"The hell is he talking about?" asked Quinn.

"Ugh, we'll explain it later." sighed Little Cato.

"It's not that heavily armed of a ship. Or, the man in control isn't that tough. I did business with him before I joined your crew. I know the entrance and how to get out. I can distract Todd while the rest of you handle rescuing Gary." Sheryl pulled out a handle from her pocket and pressed the power button on the sword, a burst of purple energy shooting forth.

"Woah! I'd been meaning to ask, where'd you get those?" asked Little Cato, pupils expanding.

"Hey, easy kid. These are mighty dangerous! Could cut your arm off with them...Here." Sheryl tossed the handle over to the orange Ventrexian who snatched it in his paws, the pulsing energy cutting off a tiny slice of fur.

"Hey! Don't throw glowing energy swords at my son!" argued Avocato.

"Problem kitty?"

"Don't. Call me. Kitty."

"Well it's what you are, no?" Sheryl smiled. She knew he was getting on his nerves.

"Guys, guys. It's cool. I got it." Little Cato tossed the sword back to Sheryl who caught it with ease and powered the sword down, sticking the weapon back in it's place.

"We're not cats. We're Ventrexians. We've been over this before." muttered Avocato.

"Hey hey, take it easy I'm only pulling your tail. Trust me. I know who you are, Avocato. Killed billions. Lord Commander's second in command. I'm not oblivious."

"Why are you doing this now?" he asked, ears pinned.

Sheryl stepped forth, a wicked smile coming across her face. "Because someone like you is tough, rough, and doesn't take any bullshit. And I like that. I want you to come with me to deal with Todd while the rest save Gary."

"Who said you were the one making all the plans?"

"I did. Now, you coming or not? Come on, we're both fellow ex criminals. I know we can trick this guy and ruin everything he's got before he even blinks. He has a strong motivation for what he does but he himself is weak. Now, come on "Ventrexian", you in?"

"Fine." Avocato rolled his eyes.

"Great! And bring those big guns of yours." Sheryl winked.

"...Wait, you mean like, my actual guns right?"

"Of course! What else would I mean?" Sheryl winked again, causing Avocato to raise an eyebrow.

"You're sending weird signals."

"What the tough titty whompus is going on over there?" Quinn leaned over to Ash, but the pink haired teen only shrugged.

 _"We're close enough to Todd's ship to sneak aboard. But it's only a matter of time before we're detected."_ AVA's voice chimed in, causing everyone to look up.

"Okay. Now, from what Gary's told me, I feel like Todd will be expecting us. We have to play the game so we can reach Gary in time. After that, we quickly get everyone back onto the ship so we can light fold out of here." Quinn ordered. "Sheryl, Avocato, Tribore. You guys keeps Todd and his minions distracted. Ash, Little Cato, Fox, HUE, Mooncake, come with me. We're getting Gary."

* * *

"So, finally decide to stop? Stupid asshole." Gary sighed, flopping over onto the cold floor and closing his eyes. Despite being unconcious in the real world, the man could feel his body growing weaker, colder. He had no doubt that Todd's machine was functioning well, every last ounce of strength and energy being drained from his body before he would bite the dust. But by the way Todd had spoke, he had lots more in store before he'd let him die. Gary hissed as a cold chill shot through his body, teeth chattering, before allowing himself to relax his muscles.  
"Funny, I'm asleep, but I'm so tired."

_"You're letting them down Gaarryyy."_

Gary sat up straight quicker than a bolt of lightning. He knew that voice. Intimidating, full of hatred, ominous.  
"Oh, hey Invictus. It's you."

No one knew what Invictus's true form looked like. But from what Gary had seen, the creature had enormous horns and five eyes, and a horrible smile. The blonde took a deep breath, then relaxed, dragging his prosthetic hand along the concrete.  
"I'll just, pretend you're not there. It's not so difficult."

_"It's not? Are you sure about that Gary?"_

"Huh?"

_"I've killed you hundreds of times, Gary Goodspeed. And you'll be the last. Because your story ends here."_

"So I've heard."

_"But before I kill you, I'll make sure you suffer. They way you've caused me to suffer for years."_

Gary wasn't sure how to process that. He was actually beginning to feel a slight bit of fear. Nothing he was hearing was something he's heard in the outside world. But perhaps it was his inner mind and thoughts driving him crazy. After all, that's what Todd wanted to happen right? That's what this serum was supposed to bring upon him. Deep, buried down fears. Although he truly hoped Invictus wasn't really sneaking into his dream sequence. Gary wasn't exactly sure how to deal with that happening.

"hmph."

_"Don't want to cooperate hm?"_

"I'm not sure."

_"Here, allow me to make the decision for you then."_

Gary gasped as a bright, slimy red tentacle wrapped around his throat, lifting his feet off the ground and bringing him face to face with Invictus's eyes.  
"Uhgh!! Let..go..!"

_"Gary, I've waited awhile to speak with you. Each time you arrived in final space, I ripped out your heart before you had a chance to speak. But now, I want to let you know. To let you understand how much I despise you. Trying to stop me each time from entering your dimension. From unleashing my Titans upon your world. You've no idea what you're up against. And you will fail. You already have."_

Gary gripped the tentacle strangling him, trying to pry away Invictus's grasp as he kicked his legs back and forth. What was this? Was this his own mind creating this vision of Invictus? Before he could put pieces of thoughts together, Invictus squeezed his neck tighter, a choke barely escaping his throat.

" _I find it, what you mortals would call, humorous. A weak, pathetic creature, a human no less, trying to defeat me. I've had Titans attempt to destroy me before I took each and every single one of them down. I'm only missing one. And it won't be long before I have all twelve under my grasp. You see Gary Goodspeed, to me, to them, you mortals are like game pieces. We'll play with you, but you're existence is of no importance to us."ou think you can trust Bolo? He's using you. He's using you just as he used Nightfall."_

Gary's vision was turning black. He had zero idea how he was suffocating, when his real body was asleep. Perhaps it was all part of the simulation. Either way, his body fell limp in Invictus grasp, before the entity brought Gary's small form closer.

_"I may not be able to physically reach you now, Gary. But let this be known. I'm coming. I'm **coming.** "_

"Let...let go..." he rasped. "And piss...piss off."

_"Oh, I'll let you go. I'll being see you very soon."  
_

Gary's eyes widened as Invictus swung his body into the air by the neck, then shot him forth, his body slamming into the concrete with a sickening crunch.

_"Sweet dreams Gary Goodspeed."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I debated on even continuing this story because I've lost almost all motivation. But I went ahead and at least gave it a shot. There was a lovely comment I didn't get a chance to reply to that I guess got deleted before I could reply. I just wanted to say, if you read this, thank you for your kind words. I truly appreciate it. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story. I'm always trying to improve at writing. I apologize for another short chapter. I guess short additions are the only way I'm going to finish it.

_"Gary...Gary, it's time for you to wake up. Come on, sleepy head, get out of bed. Time to rise and see what the world has to offer."_

Rolling over, the man rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms and legs as far as he could reach before sighing and lying back down.  
"Whoever you are...Shut the fuck up."

 _"That's no way to talk to me."_ A sudden change in tone made Gary's heart skip a beat. As though almost his father had realized he was late for school and he needed to get his ass out of bed, loud booms began to echo throughout the void. Pushing himself up from the concrete floor, blonde locks covering his face, he bothered to turn upwards and face a blinding light beginning to slice through the darkness.

"Oh, it's you." he stated blankly.

Todd's wicked laughter filled the void as the light grew brighter. Gary shielded his eyes with his prosthetic limb, attempting to stand up on two feet. Whatever was in store next, he had a feeling it wouldn't continue in this dream world.

_"Your family is here, Gary. I figured you'd want to see them one last time before I obliterate them all in front of you. Especially your girlfriend and children."_

"You leave them alone you sack of dicks!" screamed Gary, shouting into the sky.

_"Oh, don't worry. I'm not a complete monster. I'll make sure each death will be quick. They won't feel a pinch of pain. I promise."_

Do whatever you want with me, fine. But leave the rest of them alone."

_"Oh I plan to! The "Do whatever you want with me" part. The other part of that sentence, not so much. But I need you to wake up Gary! Wake up! Wake uuuuupppp...."_

Almost instantly, Gary felt his entire being freeze in place before tumbling over, smacking against the concrete. Despite being unable to move, pain shot up his side and caused him to gasp. 

"Gary? Hey there cowboy...come back to us. Yeah, that's it. Open your eyes." _  
_

".....Q-Quinn-Quinn?"

"Yeah. It's me." came most possibly the sweetest, calmest voice Gary had ever heard. A warm had carressed his face, pushing bangs to the sides so he could see. A white light was stabbing his barely opened eyes. Noticing this, Quinn moved into the light's path. Her golden headband almost made her seem as though she had a halo.

"You, kinda look like an angel right now." Gary chuckled, enjoying the warmth of her hand. "Wait, are you? Oh hell, did I die?" This received a small laugh from the woman. 

"No Gary. I'm not an angel. And you're alive." smiled Quinn, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. Gary had nearly forgotten about the chains that held him to the bubble. Quinn pulled a tiny silver pen out from her pocket and cut the metal bands on his wrists in half like bread. Pointing the red beam at his ankles, she sliced the restraints open. "Now, come on, the rest of the crew is here but we have to leave quickly. Can you walk?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she slid the silver pen back into its place.

Gary told his brain to move each limb, but none responded. Whatever serum Todd had given him when he first arrived was still in effect. Right now, his body was as useful as an ice cream sandwich in the middle of Antarctica.

"I see. Hang on."

Before he could blink, Quinn wrapped each arm underneath him and lifted his body out of the glass bubble, holding him bridal style. His body may have felt like TV static, but his heart began beating extremely quickly.

"Heh...I don't mind this at all." he chuckled as Quinn shifted him into an easier position to hold, before beginning to walk away from his glass prison.

"I swept you right off your feet, didn't I?" 

"...You're good at this."

"Hey! Enough doing whatever it is you guys are doing and let's get out of here!" chimed in Little Cato, appearing behind Quinn. Gary hadn't noticed him a second ago.

"Wait..so you guys just, snuck in here?" asked Gary, a panic rising in his stomach.

"We came to rescue you while Sheryl and Avocato went to distract Todd. We have to get out of here now." answered Quinn, who was starting to jog back towards where they entered. Little Cato and Ash, followed by Mooncake and Fox, stayed close behind, keeping an eye on the surroundings and holding their weapons close to their chests.

"No...he knows you guys are here. He told me."

"Sheryl and Avocato are dealing with him while we get you out of here."

"No! He wants that to happen! It's a trick! You've not met him before but getting you all into one place is what he wants Quinn. We need to stop and think of a different plan." Gary could feel his heart beating faster and faster by the second. He prayed that his worst nightmare wouldn't be coming true. He was in the real world now and watching everyone he loved suffer and die wasn't on his to-do list.

"Quinn, s-stop. We have to stop and think of another plan." He spoke, trying to reach and touch her shoulder. His body ignored him and he remained limp.

"Gary, don't worry. We're going to get you and everyone else out of here. Just hold on." Quinn tried to be reassuring. Although her voice definitely made him melt, he was far from being calm.

"No, please, we-"

"Gary's right! You should listen to him!"

"Oh no."

Todd stood guarding the entrance they had came in before, his minions pointing laser guns in their direction. Little Cato was about to fire whenever Quinn held her hand out, struggling to hold Gary against her and not let him fall.

"No, don't. Not yet. They outnumber us."

"But Quinn-"

"Don't."

"Oh hell." muttered Gary.

Todd snickered a bit, wiping his nose with his arm before crossing them across his chest. "Oh "hell" indeed. And look who we have here. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Quinn Ergon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Final Space belongs to Olan Rogers and TBS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan doesn't go as hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this story is taking me so long to finish. Could possibly have updates to it overtime. I guess I'm going to make this story into smaller parts so I can finish them faster. If you're reading, I hope you enjoy. :) If you have any helpful advice, please let me know. I'm trying to improve at my writing. If not, leave any comments. Comments help me keep writing. :3

Quinn took one look at the man in front of her before frowning.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very excited to meet you." she replied, pulling Gary closer into herself as she prepared to fire her weapon.

"Seriously? Aren't you supposed to be a captain of some sort? Figured you would of had more manners." Todd frowned, crossing his arms. "Doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon anyway. But now that you're all here, I suppose we should begin."

Little Cato hissed, the orange fur on his back rising, tail twitching. "Easy. We'll get out of here." whispered Quinn. Taking in her surroundings, she began to plan her escape route. "Mooncake, try and find Avocato and Sheryl. Don't get caught." Quinn told the alien, Mooncake nodding in agreement and flying as fast as he could over Todd's head and out the exit. "Everyone else, stay behind me and follow my lead. Watch each other's backs." Everyone around her nodded, while Gary looked up at her worriedly.

"Quinn, you guys should run. Get Little Cato, Fox, and Ash out of here. Then try to save Avocato and Sheryl. I'll slow you down." Gary pushed his head slightly into her shoulder, draining any energy his body was slowly gaining back.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not leaving you Gary. Never again."

"Aww that's-wait, again? When did you ever before?"

"Um..I'll tell you later. Right now, just hang tight."

"I can't really do anything at all! Heh." He smirked.

"Quinn, watch out!" A split second after Little Cato's warning came a searing pain in Quinn's knee, causing her to tumble forward and drop Gary in the process. The two humans writhed next to each other on the ground in pain. Quinn dared to glance at her shattered knee, hot blood gushing through her black jeans.

"Can't have you going anywhere!" Todd laughed, as a purple fluffle behind him lowered their smoking weapon. Quinn tried to cover her knee with her hand, attempting to staunch the bleeding.

"Quinn! Quinn are you alright!?" asked Gary, lying on the ground next to her, helpless.

"I'm-I'm fine!" Her other hand struggled to reach her blaster which had clattered a few inches away from her.

"How dare you!!" boomed a voice, Ash rising above them all, hands emitting a purple glow. "I'll roast you all until you're nothing but burnt crisps!"

"Yeah, get em Ash!" Little Cato began firing his weapon, managing to take out two of Todd's fluffles before a dart pierced into his shoulder, immediately causing him to drop his blaster. The Ventrexian stumbled a bit before toppling over, Ash crashing into the ground next to him. A similar dart stuck out of her right leg. Both kids lay unconscious.

"Oh no!" screamed Fox, "Ashy! Alright then, if that's how it's gonna be, then-" The large alien fell over face first, five darts sticking out of his back.

"Well, I had to dart him more than once since he's such a big fella! Guy must sleep like a rock." Todd smiled, beginning to walk towards the fallen crew. Quinn winced as she applied more pressure to her wound. "I have weapons and machines all over this ship! It wasn't very wise of you to open fire that way! Then again, it wasn't very intelligent for you to come aboard this spacecraft at all." smirked Todd, looking towards the ceiling. Three small guns were placed around the room, barely noticeable as they blended in with the gold décor. "Since your last visit I've added some upgrades, so there was no second chance at escape. But I do always love seeing people try."

"I don't like you." hissed Quinn, trying to stand up on her injured knee. Struggling for a moment, she nearly rose up to face Todd before he shoved her back onto the cold floor.

"Good, then we're equal then."

"Bastard." growled Gary. Todd took two steps over to Gary and brought his foot down on the blonde's head, squishing him underneath his weight.

"G-get off of him!" yelled Quinn. Todd slowly lifted the weight of his foot off Gary's head, then stood back and looked down at the two. One glance at Gary, once glance at Quinn. It began to dawn on him what he had in front of him.

"Ohhh...This is even better." The man grabbed his helmet, tossing it onto the ground next to him. Snapping his fingers, the fluffles who still occupied the room aimed their weapons at the crew, holding fire. "Well, well, well. I knew, Gary, that you were speaking with someone on the other end of the transmission. I realized that the voice heard belongs to this lady right in front of me. Ha! Never did I put together the idea that you two had feelings for one another! Oh this just got even better! Heh...this just got extremely better."

"Todd-" Gary began to speak, before the taller man kicked Gary's head.

"Shut up!"

"Gary-" Quinn tried to reach for his hand but Todd quickly kicked it away.

"You know, she's pretty, Gary. Just like my Holly was." The expression on Todd's face changed from humor to a more serious tone. Quinn raised an eyebrow, and Todd noticed her confusion. "What, has he never told you about me?" Leaning down on his one knee, he came closer to Quinn's face. Despite being in pain, she managed to pull the most aggravated and annoyed expression possible in her state. "Gary lost the Earth. Gary is the reason my wife, my son, my _family_ , is dead! And I attempted to destroy his crew months ago, but failed. I've been trying to find him again and again and finally managed to snag him right off your ship. Pathetic security system I would say. Well, now I have another chance. Another chance to give my wife and child justice."

"But there's no justice! At least, not with Gary and I! If you want someone to blame for the Earth getting sucked into the breach, blame Invictus! Blame the Lord Commander! We were trying to rescue the planet, but we failed." Quinn answered, letting out a sigh.

"I've heard it before. Gary's "I was trying to save the Earth" yeah yeah well, you didn't! Because of your failure, my family is gone. And I'll never have them back no matter what I do."

Gary attempted to move his arm, trying to sit up. To his surprise, his robotic arm moved slightly, the nerves that controlled the limb beginning to regain energy. Todd was still looking down at Quinn when he touched the man's left leg with his prosthetic limb gently, shaking.

"Todd-"

"Get off me!" he shouted, kicking Gary's arm away. "And stay down!" Gary gasped as Todd's foot came crushing onto his ribs, pain sprouting in his sides.

"Augh! Let...me speak!"

"You don't deserve to, murderer."

Quinn coughed, wiping some of the blood on her gloves onto her pants. "And Gary did tell me about you. Someone who blames something far beyond our control on someone who was trying to help. I know you lost your family. I lost mine. I have no clue where my sister is. And all I have is the hope that she evacuated before the planet was sucked into the breach. But do you see me blaming it on someone who was trying to help? I closed the breach because it was my mission and I wanted to save as many people as I could, including Gary."

Todd was silent for a moment, before standing back up.

"You see, there's one another thing."

"What would that be?" Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"You."

"Me?" asked the woman, raising her eyebrow.

"Are you not Infinity Guard?"

"I...I was. But I realized they were behind the whole entire situation since day one. I'm not with them anymore."

"Hmm. The Infinity Guard was in charge of the planet's evacuations."

"Yes."

"The Infinity Guard helped open the breach in the first place?" Todd's tone grew angrier by the second.

"Yes. The Infinity Guard was being controlled by the Lord Commander."

"Your stupid Infinity Guard were the ones who allowed the breach to open in the first place, and never told the Earth to evacuate until only days before the Earth was destroyed!? Think of all the lives that could of been saved! Including my family!"

"Yes! I know, Todd. They were working for the Lord Commander, who was trying to open final space. The Lord Commander is working for someone, someone far beyond what you've seen. Almost like a god."

"You could of warned them."

"I tried! I went against the Infinity Guard and tried to close the breach! And I did! I had no idea they were the ones opening the breach before I joined Gary on the Galaxy One."

"Your excuses mean nothing to me." 

"Man, she was trying to help! I was trying to help! You don't think I don't lay in bed every night hating myself for not saving the Earth!? We tried!" Gary shouted, his blood beginning to boil.

"Todd, look at me." demanded Quinn. The man's eyes narrowed even more, glaring down at the woman.  
"I don't give a _damn_ what you think. Neither one of us here killed your family. No matter what you do, it will not stop the grieving, and it'll only make it worse. But if you truly, honestly need somebody to get your revenge on, then take your sorry ass off this ship and come with us to defeat Invictus and the Lord Commander!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout room. What followed was a hard, loud slap to her face.

Quinn gasped, reaching up and covering her cheek with her hand.

"I want nothing to do with any of you, besides watching you die."

"You're not going to have a very happy ending." Quinn whispered, lowering her hand back down to cover up her knee. "And the fact that you just slapped me, you just wait. You know, if you have either one of us to be angry with, it's me. I'm the one who created the equation that allowed them to open the breach in the first place."

Silence.

"I'm going to kill you both." Todd seethed.

"No you won't, because we have a team. And we'll find a way to kick your ass." Quinn

"I'm terrified, look I'm shaking." Todd rolled his eyes. "It's over. And you were going to be lucky enough. I was going to make your demise quick, but _now_...Oh, now we're going to have a lot of fun." he glared down at Quinn one last time before taking a step and kicking Gary in the side once more, causing the blonde to groan in pain.

"Fluffles, take the other three and put them with the cat guy and the traitor. Find the little green alien, I know he can't be up to any good. And bring Quinn and Gary to me, restrained. I have a lot in store for them."

Todd began to stomp away, but not before he grabbed his mask and placed it back over his head.

Quinn managed to scoot over to Gary and place an arm on his shoulder comfortingly, her other hand still squeezing her knee.  
"That doesn't look good at all. We need to get you some help. AVA has healing pods on the Crimson Light that can fix that up real quick." spoke Gary, taking a look at her injury. She smiled lightly and waved it off.

"I've had worse."

"Heh. And, your poor pants. We'll have to try to find some more aboard the ship."

"Yeah. We're going to have to. I'm not putting my Infinity Guard uniform back on every again. And this is all I could ever find available in the closet." She spoke softly, tugging the gray shirt that she wore for the time being. "Maybe we should get the crew together sometime and go shopping."

"Now that would be fun."

Silence passed between them for a short second, before the fluffles began to come towards them, weapons in hand.

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

"Gary-"

"No, I am. I got us into this. You shouldn't have come for me."

"We're a crew, right? A...close but very strange family?" she squeezed his shoulder lightly. Gary smiled a little, remembering what he had said before they closed the breach.

"And we're going to get out of this. Trust me. We've not all been captured." she whispered.

"Wait, what?"

"Sh..."

"Get up." Ordered a fluffle, shoving the business end of a blaster into Gary's face. Seven more surrounded the two humans, weapons aimed at their heads. Gary let out a small chuckle.

"See, we kinda can't. You gave me medicine that makes my limbs feel like jelly and you fucked up her knee. So, that's a little hard for us to do. Also, go to hell."

The fluffles exchanged glances, before one of them nodded. Two of them left as the rest steadied their weapons on the captives. More fluffles were gathering around Little Cato, Fox, and Ash, who all currently slept. None of them slept peacefully though. The small Ventrexian's tail twitched back and forth, eyebrows narrowed in anger or worry.

"Hey, no matter what you do, do not hurt them." Quinn warned, giving a fluffle a not so nice look in the eye.

"We won't be doing anything except escorting you to where you need to be. Now, be quiet."

"Where were they supposed to go?" asked one, confused.

"Ugh! To Todd!"

"Where's Todd?"

"I don't know! Just follow him! Get these two restrained." answered another fluffle, keeping his blaster steadily pointed at Gary's head.

"Quinn."

"Yeah Gary?" she asked, making eye contact with him for a few split seconds.

" I hope what you just said a second ago, about the thing, when you told me to "shh". I hope there's a tiny plan there."

"Me too."

"Also Quinn."

"Yes?"

"Do you think it's weird that we're being held at gunpoint by a bunch of fluffy guys that look like stuffed animals you'd find in a kid's bedroom?"

"I honestly never expected it to be something that happened in my life."

"Me neither."

"Quiet!!" screamed a fluffle, slamming a blaster down on Gary's head. "Now bring them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, and it's short. I've been trying to keep up and write this story. With everything going on, I've just not been able to keep going. But I am going to try and finish it. Hope you are all staying healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any helpful advice, let me know. I know my writing is not great and I'm always trying to improve with each chapter. Might make updates to this chapter overtime. Thank you for reading.

Gary could barely see the tips of the fluffles feet as they were pulled deeper into the ship, darkness enveloping them all. Two fluffles held Gary by his arms, dragging him down the hallway. Another kept pushing Quinn foward with a blaster jabbed into her side, her hands cuffed behind her back. Although she was strong, she struggled to move foward as the wound on her knee kept acting up. The blonde could tell by the winces and gritted teeth she was in loads of pain.

"Can you stop forcing her to walk? She's hurt!" Gary attempted to move his head up to face the fluffles yanking him forward, but failed. His body still felt limp, the slightest bit of feeling in the tips of his fingers.

"Quiet!" one answered, pulling on his human arm with extra force.

"I-I'm alright Gary. I got this."

"Do you humans not know what 'quiet' means?" asked the fluffle who was leading the group towards the end of the hallway.

"Why do you guys even follow Todd anyway? What does he even do for you guys? I mean come on the guy is crazy!" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to guess that's a 'no.' then." answered the fluffle, shaking his head. Gary knew he shouldn't press further, or else he risked getting shot by them before they even made it to wherever Todd wanted them dropped off. But he truly needed to know the story behind these guys. If he was going to die soon, he didn't want to be completely left in the dark.

"Won't you answer my question?" pressed Gary.

"No."

"Aw come on man."

"Will it get you to shut your mouth?"

Gary snickered. "Maybe."

Rolling his eyes, the fluffle waved his hand, as if it were no big deal. "Todd gave us shelter when our planet was destroyed by the breach in space. Our society was weak, and had no systems in place to get civilians off the planet before it was torn to shreds. Whenever we found Todd he wasn't like you see him now. He was working for this power station and therefore was not on planet Earth whenever it was pulled into the breach. But most of the humans on this ship left to flee while he stayed behind. Since he offered us to work on this ship, we've been here ever since. Todd might have some crazy tendencies since he watched his family die. But he has given us more than we could ask for. And that is why we serve him."

"And, you don't think it's weird that the guy made a costume to blend in with you guys?" asked Gary.

"I'd rather not question it. Now, be quiet."

A few moments of silence passed before Gary sighed. Suddenly, the fluffles brought them to a halt. The two humans could not make out much, but noticed a dimly lit room, with two happy bubbles laying side by side to one another. The room was not very large, compared to the main part of the power ship. In the corner of the room sat Todd, in a simple computer chair. Wires connected to the bubbles traveled onto the floor and into holes in the wall.

"Thank you for bringing them. You know what to do." Todd ordered, not turning towards the group. He kept his attention firmly on the two bubbles. Gary noticed he was not wearing his mask, yet still wore the red suit. A vile was being twisted in his fingers, like a fountain pen.

"What, are you gonna stick us with your damn nightmare juice again?" asked Gary angrily, resulting in being kicked in the side by the fluffle who told them their backstory.

"No." he answered simply.

"Oh, uh, well okay." The blonde looked confusingly at the floor, eyes darting back to Quinn then up at the fluffles. "What are you going to do then?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Quinn slowly attempted to move away from the two fluffles guarding her before one shoved the blaster into her side once more, causing her to stumble. Her knee was worsening, blood still dripping from the wound.

"Hey, she's hurt, asshole. Whatever you want to do, you won't be able to do it if she bleeds out. Please help her." Gary asked, hoping Todd would at least consider not being able to follow through with his plan if they were dead. While Gary hated that, it was the only way he thought he could get Todd to patch her wound.

For a moment, Todd didn't look persuaded. Glancing back and forth between the two, he rolled his eyes. "Fine. One of you, find cleaner and some bandages. Fix her wound while she's attached to the bubble. Get them ready."

"Ready?" asked Quinn, turning her head slightly.

"Not this again." Gary sighed.

"Get ready Gary. It going to be the worst one yet." Todd snickered, remaining seated in his chair.

"Hey, what have you done with everyone else? Where are they?" asked Quinn.

"They're being dealt with. I have them all in their own happy places, peaceful and having an excellent time. They aren't being harmed. Yet. We'll get to all of them later. For now I'm going to see just how much you two love one another."

Quinn and Gary both looked down at the floor, blushing slightly. They both knew they were still early in their relationship, if they were even calling it that yet. But neither of them said a word to push Todd further.  
With a nod of his head, the fluffles carried Gary and pushed Quinn over to the bubbles, opening the glass lids. Gary felt his heart drop when he noticed there were similar shackles as the one he had been trapped inside of earlier. His body had barely regained feeling as two fluffles picked him up by his arms, turning him around and placing him onto the soft cushion. The metal chains connected together around his wrists and ankles. Reaching to the side, the fluffle on his right grabbed the plastic tube, attaching the suction cup to the side of his neck.

"Wait wait, what are you doing? I don't-augh...." Quinn felt the blaster pressed against her chin as a fluffle took off her handcuffs, the metal clattering against the floor. Shoving her onto the cushion, the metal restraints clasped around her wrists and ankles. Attempting to struggle, a fluffle pushed her head down into the bedding as they attached the suction cup.

"What kind of fresh hell are you trying to run here?" she asked, giving a death glare to Todd. The man was still seated in his chair, watching his two captives.

"It's a power station. Not a hell." Todd leaned his head against his hand, shaking his head.

"Uh no pretty sure it's a hell. I mean, you kill people and you're kind of crazy so, yeah." muttered Gary.

"Leave." Todd ignored the blonde, glancing at the fluffles. They all nodded their heads, obeying their leader as they walked out the door.  
"And keep an eye on the rest of them. I don't want anyone else getting any ideas that they can barge in here and ruin a perfect dream sequence I created. I'm going to be busy for awhile so I want you all to watch out for other star ships as well. Also, one of you come back here with the proper supplies to patch up her knee."

"Yes sir." answered the last fluffle, before shutting the door behind him.

The slam of the door was the last sound heard for a few minutes. Todd remained seated, twiddling the vile between his fingers as he glared at the two captives. Gary tried to turn his attention elsewhere, looking at the wall or the floor, or at Quinn. Quinn however, kept a firm glare on Todd. Whatever this guy's deal was, she wasn't having it.

"So, Miss Quinn Ergon, and Mister Gary Goodspeed. Seems like you've gotten yourselves into a situation here. Now, I was going to take it easy with Ms. Ergon. But after the events early, I think I may have changed my mind. You see, you've both angered me beyond my point. It's not just Gary anymore oh no, Quinn. How could I not hold the one who opened the breach in the first place responsible for the death of Holly and Jed?" Todd pulled a syringe out from what seemed the air, shaking the vile he had in his other hand. Inside the vile was a dark blue liquid, swishing back and forth.

"I didn't open the breach." Quinn stated, tugging at the restraints. Todd rolled his eyes, opening the cap on the vile and beginning to pour the liquid into the syringe.

"But you created the equation that allowed them to open the rift?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Quinn looked side to side, before nodding.

"That is correct."

"Then it is your fault."

"I...no. No, it isn't. I thought maybe it was some time ago, but I know it isn't. And it's not Gary's fault you lost your family. Neither of us are to blame." Gary couldn't help but smile lightly at Quinn's reply.

"Is a lie really what you want your last words to be?" The man stood up from the chair, stomping over to his captives. Raising up the syringe, he made sure Quinn had a chance to inspect the liquid before taking two steps towards her.  
"You know, in a small way, you almost remind me of her. Gorgeous, intelligent, and a soothing voice. I miss her so much, you know. And if this is one way that I can finally feel at peace, then so be it. But one trait I know Holly was not, was that she was never as stubborn as you seem to be."

"She seems like a nice lady. Not sure why she settled for a bastard like you." Narrowing her eyes, she stared right back into Todd's. Anger bubbled up inside the man before he brought the syringe equal to Quinn's throat, causing the woman to hiss slightly at the needle poking into her skin.

"You've a lot of nerve. For someone in the Infinity Guard, that would of been well! For someone who really should be focused on not pissing me off, not so much!"

"I'm not a part of the Infinity Guard, and I never will be again. Also, your breath stinks."

"Quinn-" Gary began.

"It's okay Gary. We're going to be alright." She smiled softly, giving him one last comforting look before Todd shoved the needle into her skin, draining half of the liquid. Her body shuttered before sinking slightly into the cushion, her head slowly turning sideways as her last bit of consciousness faded.

"Quinn!" Gary cried, watching his friend's eyes flutter before they remained closed. He wanted nothing more than to run to her, to help her and get the crew and get the hell out of this place. Pure rage began to form as he glared back at Todd, who was rubbing his index finger along the needle as though it were a toy.

"I made all my serums myself, you know. It's how I made money before I had this job. Course I knew taking this career path would mean I didn't get to see my family often. But I knew at least working at this power station, Holly could afford a decent necklace, and Jed always got dinner every single night. But making these serums had always been my passion, my interests. You wouldn't believe how many I have! Serums that create your most wild fantasies, nightmares, and memory serum even. I used that one on your mother once. Wow it's a fucked up backstory you have there Gary. Hehehe.."

"Todd you asshole! What did you do to her!?" Shouted Gary, wanting to rip his skin off.

"She's fine. For now. She's dreaming."

"The nightmare serum?" asked the blonde, remembering what Todd had given him earlier to make him live out different events from his past and new worries from the future.

"No, this is a different liquid. One of my newer creations. With each serum I produce, I try to target different parts of the brain. It's a strange and difficult process, but not impossible. This serum is meant to drag the brain into an extreme state of fear, while gently slowing the heart rate. Quinn's final moments will be filled with nothing but pure agony and torture in her mind. I'll fix her knee, just so she doesn't die from bleeding out. I want this to last as long as possible."

"Please, just let her be. She's done nothing but try to help people." Gary pleaded. Todd smirked, taking a step closer to the blonde. Leaning forward, the man pressed the needle into Gary's neck.

"Is that so? If that were true, why are millions of people dead?" he asked in a serious tone.

"You can't always save everyone." Gary spoke, hoping to find any hint of mercy in the man standing above him. "Even if you really wanted to."

"Hm, maybe you should listen to your own words for once, Gary."

"Todd-"

"Hey, don't be so upset. You're going to get to see her one last time."

"Wha-what?"

"I have hundreds of ways to control dreams, to enter them. To allow certain members to enter other people's hallucinations. You're going to the same place. What fun would it be to have you both suffer if you couldn't watch the other?" Pushing the lever forth, the needle punctured Gary's skin, emptying the last of the liquid into his body. Gary felt a shiver as his temperature lowered fast, his vision beginning to fade. Todd finished draining the liquid before yanking the sharp needle out of his skin, stepping back and closing the glass dome to both bubbles.

"If I were you Gary Goodspeed, I'd take one last breath, one last look around the room before you're completely asleep. Because once you are, you're never going to wake up again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter added. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Helpful advice appreciated.

The familiar feeling of waking up inside of a dream met Gary as he pulled himself up from the ground. Though he knew nothing that lay before him was truly real, he felt a shiver travel up his spine. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed street lights lining the side of the road he stood on, barely casting enough light to see a few feet down.

Three to four buildings, roughly ten floors high, stood around him. Gary noticed the floors kept going up, but seemed to fade into darkness once they passed the tenth floor. He began to feel a nauseous feeling in his stomach. He knew this place all too well.

"Gary?"

Turning to the source of the voice, a small glimmer of hope shined in Gary's eyes as he held his arms out for the embracing hug.  
"Spider Cat! You're here too?" asked the blonde, picking up the kid into a hug and squeezing tightly, the small Ventrexian hugging back. Sitting Little Cato back onto the ground, Gary ruffled the Ventrexian's mow hawk.

"I am! And you're here? And my dad is here! And Sheryl, Ash, and even Fox!" he smiled, his tail swishing back and forth with energy. "But not HUE though. I guess you can't connect the wires or inject a serum into a robot. So I think Todd just has him locked up for now. But to be honest, I'm not sure what HUE was doing? He was supposed to originally come with us to rescue you. But I think he wandered off on his own to find something. Not sure what though. But I guess he still ended up being captured." he finished. Gary felt relieved to have found his son, but he knew this place was dangerous. Nothing Todd could have fixed up for torture could offer any good to any member of the crew. And the Crimson Light kids were top priority when it came to getting crew members to safety.

"Everyone is here? The whole team squad? Besides HUE? And Tribore? What about Mooncake?"

"Yes! They're all hiding out in that building waaayy down there, if you can see it if you squint. We all got stuck here and weren't sure how. So we figured we would gather and try to come up with a plan. We're still all really confused. But don't worry. Spider Cat's taking care of them all. And Tribore didn't come with us, he's still on the Crimson Light, after we decided he should stay. And Mooncake, I'm not sure. But I'm making sure the rest of the crew is safe."

"That's good. I always knew you could take care of the crew." smiled Gary. "But, to be completely honest, if you're all here, and Todd told me I would see Quinn again, then where is she?" he asked, glancing in all directions. Despite the street lights, any direction seemed to end in plain darkness. No matter where the two looked, there were no signs of Quinn.

"Maybe we should go back to the others. And whenever we get there, we can all spread out and try to find her." spoke the Ventrexian, ears lowering slightly. Although Gary wanted to try and find Quinn as quickly as possible, he knew his son was right, and spreading out into teams or searching together would be quicker. On the other hand, Gary also knew getting everyone out into the open would make it easier for the serum to start taking effect, making this fake world a nightmare.

"Okay, here's the plan. Grab the others, but I want you all to stay together. No splitting up, alright? I'm going to look for Quinn. I know she has to be here, and I can only hope Todd isn't doing something awful to her." The blonde began to take a few steps past Little Cato, trying to find even a hint of where she might be.

"What do you want us to do then? And also, what did Todd do with you guys?" Running up besides Gary, the cat kept up with the human as Gary quickened his footsteps, hoping to cover more ground in less time.

"Quinn and I are being held inside of a tiny room, inside of a bubble. He gave us a different type of serum, one that will slowly kill us if we don't get out of here soon. I'm not entirely sure if he's done the same with you all. But I know that none of us have long if we don't figure a way out." Taking a few steps further, he stopped, searching in all directions before letting out a soft sigh.

"What about you guys? Are you at least safe?"

Little Cato nodded. "I think we're okay, for now. We're also in bubbles. I got put in a bubble facing Fox. They actually had to find a larger bubble for him to fit inside of. You know, since he's so fat."

Gary let out a laugh. "He's not fat! I'm sure that's just how Tryvulians are built, Little Cato."

"Nah, he's fat."

"Oh, nevermind." Gary rubbed his hand down his face, wiping off droplets of sweat.   
"We can sweat in here?" he asked, looking up at the sky.

"My dad notice we can do a bunch of stuff in here that we can do in the real world. Like, if I started to cry in here, I might very well be crying out there! Kind of cool, but also kind of creepy at the same time?"

Gary nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it. Whenever we came here for the first time, and Todd tried to kill me, I had a nosebleed. But I had a nosebleed inside of my dream too. So I think some effects in here have an effect on our bodies."

_"Gary?"_

"Quinn?"

Both the human and Ventrexian stood back to back, trying to locate the source of her voice. Although they looked in all directions, Quinn could not be seen anywhere.

"Spooky."

"Quinn?" Gary called out, listening for a reply. Little Cato's ears twitched, listening for even the tiniest sound that Gary's human ears were not able to detect. As much as they hoped Quinn would answer, three minutes passed before they decided to ask once more.  
"Quinn? Is that you? Are you able to hear us?" asked Gary, hoping for even the faintest reply. His heart dropped when the silence met their ears. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he began to walk again as Little Cato noticed he was moving. Running to catch up, Gary gently stopped and waved his prosthetic hand in front of him.

"Go back to the others. I don't want you coming to far out here. I know Todd is going to try and torture me, most likely by watching you guys get hurt. And listen, out of almost everyone here, I need you to be safe the most, alright? Don't get me wrong, I care and love each and every single crew member we have, well, besides KVN and still kind of questioning how I feel about my mother. But, you're my son, remember. And I want you to be safe. Least as safe as you could possibly be here. So, run back to Avocato and the team squad. If you guys want to look for Quinn around the area, that's fine. But I need you to stick with them and stay close to your hideout, alright? Can you do that for me?"

Little Cato looked nearly betrayed by Gary. "But I want to come with you to help find Quinn! Once we find her, we can all worry about getting out of here."

"Yes, but it will be easier for me to know you're all safe while I look for her."

"But what if you need our help?"

"I...I'm not sure. But Little Cato, I need you to be safe. If I need your help, I'll call for you, alright? We'll use our code names."  
Although hesitant, the Ventrexian finally nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine. Just remember, we're here for you Gary. You don't have to do this alone. And we'll keep looking around our hideout for Quinn. If we find her I'll come get you."

"No, if you find her, send Avocato or Sheryl out to come find me."

"But-"

"Little Cato-"

"Alright, alright, fine."

"Thank you." Gary smiled. "Now, run back as fast as you can. I'm going to keep heading in this direction, until I find her, or until I run out of street lights."

"You got it Thunder-Bandit." And with that, the orange Ventrexian sprinted away, until he faded away into the darkness. Gary could only hope he was making his way back to their hide out they had found. He wanted to go see the crew and make sure they were unharmed and safe. Yet he knew as long as they were under Todd's control, no one was truly safe from whatever they were about to face.

* * *

"So, I think everyone's been captured. What a shame. I figured Quinn would of been able to get them all out of there. Guess I have to go in anyways." Mumbled Tribore, turning around in the captain's chair. The Crimson Light floated closely near the Happy Ship, AVA attempting to keep out of the starship's security systems.

_"There's no telling. Although, it has been over an hour since they left. And there has been no word from any of them. Plus, I feel as though we should have been discovered already. The Crimson Light, that is."_

"I knew I should of went with them. Of course, I always should go, no one can get rid of me. I think I could give this Todd guy a good kicking, I do."

_"Do you want me to lower the ship down so you can board his?" asked the AI._

"Not yet. I don't want to make the same mistakes my fellow crew members, Quinn, I mean, made. Now, I'm going to need to make a phone call."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of searching, or at least what felt like fifteen minutes, Little Cato managed to find the hideout once more, running inside a dark doorway into a dimly lit room. Broke tile pieces and random office supplies scattered the floor, the only light source from a street lamp right outside a broken window on one of the walls. The crew had been how he had left them earlier.

"Hey! I told you not to leave." spoke Avocato, standing up from his spot he had been seated at a second before. Little Cato's ears lowered, then he raised his paws up.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to check out the surrounding area. And it's a good thing that I did! I found Gary."

 **"What?"** asked the crew together.

"Yeah! I found him just a little ways from here. He's looking for Quinn, and we need to help him find her. He just didn't want us to follow him because he's worried Todd is going to murder us all."

"That doesn't mean anything. We need to go out there and get them both." spoke the older Ventrexian, pushing past his son. Ash and Fox began to stand to follow, before Little Cato raised his paws once more in an attempt to stop them.

"Gary said he doesn't want us to follow him, not unless he calls out for help. I know it sounds crazy but it's what he wanted us to do. So we should listen to him unless he calls for help."

"What, and as if the Gary that you met out there could truly even be him? What if that's just another part of this stupid dream we're stuck inside of? It could be that Todd guy trying to trick all of us into going out there and getting killed." argued Avocato, ears pinned. The Ventrexian was already past talking. If he woke up and found Todd, the human would be dead in under five seconds.

"No, it's him, really! He's looking for Quinn. They're both trapped in another room, but Gary said they've been given a serum that will kill them if we don't wake up soon. I don't know if we were given the same serum, but there's no way to tell."

"I'm all for it." Chimed in Fox.

"Same!" said Ash.

"Guys, please just listen."

Sheryl stood up, taking a couple steps over to Avocato. "Sorry kiddo, but we need to get out of here. I can't spend another minute being stuck in a tiny room."

"Fine, we can leave. But just stick around here, alright? Can you all just follow Gary's instructions just this once?"

"For now. Come on kitty, let's head on out. Might as well see what this dump has to offer before we all die here." Sheryl pushed past Avocato, who lowered his ears in slight frustration.

"How many times do I have to ask you, stop calling me 'kitty'?"

"Probably the, fifth time now?" she smiled, continuing to walk forward and out of the door. Ash and Fox followed, with Little Cato behind. Avocato and Sheryl both knew they had to watch out for the kids. He'd never been in a dream world before, and had no idea what to expect. He could only hope soon they would be leaving, with every crew member onboard.

* * *


End file.
